Wait, Who Just Became A Reaper?
by Insanity Awakened 18
Summary: What happens when two people from Hogwarts end up in the reaper business. How will they react? Well your about to find out!
1. Prologue

**Wait, Who Just Became a Reaper?!?**

Written by: Insanity Awakened 18

"Wait a bloody fucking minute. This has to be some kind of a joke." Mason said, staring at Rube in disbelief. They couldn't possibly be going after Harry Potter characters. These people weren't real! Then again, reapers weren't suppose to be real either. That was a totally different story for a different time though.

"No joke Mason, turns out the both of them are real people. As are the rest of them in that...Harry Potter mumbo jumbo." Rube said, waving his hands in the air dramaticaly. Which is something you'd figure Mason would be doing. However, Mason seemed to be a little preoccupied glaring at the post it that was just given to him.

"I don't even know this Luner Lovesomething."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Close enough." Mason said, crossing his arms in front of himself, glaring at the breakfast he had just ordered. He was finding all of this very hard to believe. Not to mention he had to do this reap with someone that would possibly shot him on the way to doing said job. Roxy. All of this Harry Potter business was really starting to piss him off. That was until he was struck with a certain idea. An idea that he was sure would get him off the hook and possibly have one of the others going with Roxy instead of himself.

"You know, Roxy isn't going to be too happy about all of this."

"Oh, no need to worry about that. She already knows whats going on."

"WHAT?!?" Mason shouted, now kind of glaring at Rube. He did this on purpose! He had to have done this on purpose. Why would he end up telling Roxy about this reap before telling him?!?

"Probably ended up shooting you when she found out too." Mason mumbled to himself before shoving a forkful of hashbrowns into his mouth. This was definately not his day, not by a longshot.


	2. Airports and Wafflehouses

Mason and Roxy were now sitting in the airport. Well, after several hours of fighting over who was really going to London to reap the souls of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Needless to say, neither of them were very happy about going to some fantasy land they hardly knew anything about. So there they were, sitting in the noisiest place they could think of for god only knew how long, with a pile of Harry Potter books sitting just to the right of Roxy's chair.

"Tell me again why I have to read this rubbish." Mason said, kind of skimming through the first book as he looked over in Roxy's direction.

"We don't know anything about either of these people, let alone the messed up universe they live in. Might as well try to learn everything we can about it while we still have a chance to."

"We're only gonna be there for a couple of weeks. Its not like we have to know their entire life story in order to teach them how to be a Grim Reaper." That statement earned Mason a good smack right across the back of his head.

"Just shut up and read the damn books. We still have about an hour or so until our plane is ready to leave." Roxy said, then returned her attention to the book in her hand. Now Roxy wasn't one for reading books about wizards and schools for magical people and things like that, but at least it would keep Mason from bothering her for a little while. At least she hoped it would.

"So, we already decided about who is going to teach who?" Mason asked, glancing over Roxy. He hadn't bothered to really read the books all the way through like Roxy was trying to. From what he understood though, he was sure as hell not going to be teaching Luna Lovegood the fundamentals of being a Grim Reaper. He didn't really care much for Draco Malfoy either, but he figured since they were only going to be in London for a short while, teaching a little stuck up rich boy would be slightly easier than teaching a wannabe hippie child.

"I'm sure as hell not happy about teaching _either_ of them _anything._ From what I've read though, I'm thinking that this Draco kid almost has an attitude to rival yours. If that's the case, I think I'll be the one teaching him." Mason's eyes widened slightly. That would mean he would be stuck teaching the hippie?!? No way in hell was he going to do that.

"Hold up for a moment. What if I said that _I_ wanted to teach this Malfoy kid? What then?"

"Seeing as Rube put _me_ in charge while we're here, I'd say that you have absolutely _no_ say in the matter." Roxy said, glancing over in Mason's direction before looking back at the book. Mason just crossed his arms, mumbling a few things under his breath as he looked down at the floor. This would be for sure….the two most horrifying weeks of his life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daisy, George, and Rube were currently sitting in the waffle house. Rube had just explained to the girls what was going on, and the two were staring at their friend like he suddenly had worms crawling out of his mouth.

"So is this what you sent them to do? Go and teach a witch and wizard that they're going to be taking souls while they're at….what is the school called again?" Daisy asked, looking over at George.

"Hog…something." George said with a wave of her hand, looking back over at Daisy before returning her gaze to Rube. There must have been a good reason to all of this. The only problem was…that George and Daisy weren't seeing it at all.

"Look, there is a good reason that I sent the two of them to do this job." Rube started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by George.

"Well I can see why you'd send Roxy on this job…but why Mason?"

"I'm trying to explain that little detail. Now, neither of _you_ would have liked to take this job right?" Rube asked, looking between Daisy and George.

"Hell no. I'd rather _not_ have reap someone who could possibly use curses against me." George said, kind of raising both of her hands up in defeat. Yes, there was a time where she thought that witches and wizards were the coolest things ever. Even though she would never admit to something like that. This was before she died though. At the moment, she was finding all of this a little too hard to believe.

"I know _I_ wouldn't want to do something like that either…but this Malfoy kid sounds kind of like a clone of Mason in a way. Well, if Mason was suddenly rich, had blonde hair, and-"

"Alright alright, we get it." George said. From what she heard, they would probably try to kill each other. She didn't think that they were alike at all.

"Well there you have it. The two of them aren't thrilled about going and doing this either, but there is a good reason behind why I sent the two of them."

"Still waiting to hear what that good reason is." Daisy said, folding her arms in front of herself, smiling towards Rube. She hardly saw a good reason at all. Roxy would most likely scare the living hell out of Draco and Luna. Mason…well, they all knew the kind of person Mason was. He'd probably screw the two students over on purpose.

"I sent Roxy because hell, if this Malfoy kid acts like the selfish little prick like I think he might, then she'll be the right person to put him in his place." Rube said. He picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite as George and Daisy looked at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, that was a little obvious. Why did you send Mason then?" George asked, returning her gaze to Rube.

"Easy. I knew it would piss him off more than anything." Rube said with a light shrug. This got a light chuckle from Daisy, but it earned a roll of the eyes from George. Of course that was the reason he sent Mason to do this job. Rube just loved to push his buttons all of the time. They all knew that. She just hoped that Mason wouldn't screw up on this job too badly.


	3. The Leaky Toilet?

**Just a quick announcement for those who are reading my story. I would really appreciate it if you could all go to my profile and vote on the poll that I've placed there. Its very important that I get as many people to vote as possible. Just for future chapters to this story. Thank you very much!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The flight wasn't as painful as Roxy figured it would be, but the fun wasn't over just yet. Now that they had finally made it to London, they now had to figure out exactly how they were going to find Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Little easier said than done if you didn't know where you were suppose to be going.

"Right then, why don't we just ask someone how to get to this…what's the bloody place called again? Leaky Toilet?"

"Leaky Cauldron Mason. I doubt we can just ask _anyone_ here about it. They'll think we're crazy or something." Roxy said as she got her luggage off the rounder. That was when she remembered Rube saying that there was going to be someone meeting them there. To show them how to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He just failed to mention exactly who it was going to be.

"Maybe it would help if Rube actually told us who it was we were suppose to be meeting here."

"I hate to say it…but your right." Roxy said, kind of glancing around the airport. Just to see if she could maybe spot whoever it was that they were suppose to be meeting there. She would have had a better time trying to look around if it wasn't for Mason poking and pulling on her arm, trying to get her attention.

"What Mason! This had better be important." she snapped, now glaring at him. He just simply pointed in one direction, right towards an elderly looking man. He appeared to be wearing a blue robe, and was holding a sign in his hands that had her and Mason's names on it.

"Looks a little…wait, I take that back. He looks way too fucking old to be the person who knows what we're here about." Mason said, kind of taking a step back as the man started walking towards him. He couldn't have possibly heard Mason from all the way over there….could he? This job was proving to be more weird than he thought.

'Witches, wizards, extremely old men in bathrobes….what could possibly happen now?' Mason thought to himself as the man stopped in front of Mason and Roxy, a big smile spreading across his face.

"The two of you are…Mason and Roxy correct? Rube informed me of your arrival. My name is Dumbledore." he said, still smiling at the two of them.

"No bloody fucking way. I thought you died." Mason said, kind of raising his eyebrow at him. That's what he read anyway. This Dumbledore bloke had gotten killed by the person who practically combed his hair through with grease every single day. Well, at least that was the image that Mason had gotten from what he read in the books. Dumbledore just chuckled lightly, now smiling more at the two.

"You can't believe everything you read. Just follow me please. I'll be taking you were you need to go." he said, turning around and walking towards the doors. Mason just kept staring at the man like he was crazy. He wasn't going to follow some old man that randomly came up and started talking to them! Then again…he did know their names. Maybe they were suppose to follow him after all. He was finally snapped out his thoughts once he felt Roxy start to drag him through the airport after Dumbledore.

"Oi! I can walk just fine on my own!" Mason said, managing to get his arm out of Roxy's grip as they continued to follow Dumbledore out the doors. Once they were all outside, Dumbledore simply lifting his arms, looking towards Mason and Roxy.

"I'll have to ask the both of you to take hold of my arms. This will make our little trip just a little faster." Roxy was a little hesitant, but she simply took hold of his left arm, her other hand gripping tightly onto her luggage. Mason just chuckled slightly as he took hold of his right arm, thinking that all of this was completely ridiculous.

"Now what? This suppose to be the part where you-" Mason was suddenly cut off as all three of them seem to vanish right on the spot.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a little hard to believe at first, but Daisy and George had finally realized what Mason and Roxy had gotten themselves into. They both stood in the middle of the park, trying to decide on whether or not to ask Rube if it would be a wise decision to send the two of them to London as well.

"I think it would be a _brilliant_ idea Georgia. After all, the two of us could use a well deserved vacation for a little while." Daisy said, smiling widely as she looked around the park for the person written on her post it.

"He might not go for it though. After all, he said that he did send the two of them for a reason." George said with a light shrug. In all honestly, she could care less about the Harry Potter universe. She didn't think she could actually go there and see exactly what it was like. She knew that Daisy would stop at nothing to go and see what it was like though.

"Come on Georgia, what kind of attitude is that? I'm sure he'd _love_ to send the both of us to London just for a little while. Aren't you even just a little curious to see what its like?" Daisy asked, glancing over at George.

"I guess…you're going to be the one asking Rube though. I _really_ don't feel like getting my head bitten off today." George said as she looked ahead, spotting a young man sitting on a park bench. Looks like they might have found Daisy's soul for the time being.

"Not a problem. Trust me Georgia, you are _not_ going to regret this. Not at all." Daisy said as she and George started to walk towards the man, the both of them kind of going into work mode.


	4. Hippie Chicks, Rich Snakes, and Pancakes

Dumbledore, Mason, and Roxy were now sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Well, after Mason quickly went to their bathroom and proceeded to empty whatever happened to be inside his stomach at the time. Mason did expect strange things to happen to the both of them while they were here, he just didn't expect things to be _that_ strange. One thing was definitely for sure. He was never going to let that crazy old man do something like that to him ever again.

"I do apologize for doing that without warning the two of you of the…well the aftereffects." Dumbledore said with a small smile, looking between Mason and Roxy.

"Don't worry about it." Roxy said with a wave of her hand. It didn't seemed to have bothered her as much as it did Mason. Then again, she could handle a lot more things than he could. Especially when it came to things that they knew next to nothing about.

"Little warning would have been nice…so, what are we going to about this loony hippie chick and the little rich snake with an attitude?" Mason asked, looking directly at Dumbledore. He seemed to be the man with the answers. Not to mention he must have known what Roxy and himself were there to do. Why not ask him what their next move was suppose to be?

"If your talking about Miss Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy, the both of them aren't due to arrive until tomorrow. However, I will be here tomorrow to help in any way I can."

"Thanks Professor, but I don't think that'll be necessary." Roxy said, smiling at him.

"Oh, but it will. You see…there is one thing that Rube failed to mention to the both of you."

"Oh bloody hell, it isn't going to be about us having to teach one of these other Hogwarts brats is it?" Mason asked, looking at Dumbledore like he was about to receive the worst news of his undead life. This earned a light chuckle from the older man.

"No, I just need to inform you that you will gain a little extra company while you are teaching Draco and Luna. Now if you'll excuse me, there are a few things I need to take care of." Dumbledore said, standing up and walking away from the table.

"Now hold on a fucking minute, what do you mean we're gaining a little extra company. That _does_ mean we'll have to teach more than two little snot nosed brats doesn't it!" Mason shouted after Dumbledore, standing up as Dumbledore walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sit your ass down Mason." Roxy snapped, grabbing Mason's arm and pulling him back into his chair.

"Why the hell should I? I want to know who in the hell we're going to end up meeting tomorrow."

"I don't care if we're meeting the fucking Easter Bunny tomorrow. You can't go and yell at the man like that. Besides, Rube would have told is if we had to end up teaching more than just two people. I bet we'll only be meeting reapers that are working in this part of the country." This earned a disbelieving snort from Mason. He didn't buy that, not for a second.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"All in all, I believe that's why Georgia and myself should _definitely_ be allowed to go to London." Daisy said to Rube, having finished the most brilliant speech ever heard by man. Rube just looked between Daisy and George, not believing what he was hearing. They actually _wanted_ to go to this fantasy world? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Then again…he could use a little break from the reapers for a while.

"Sure Daisy, only for a couple of days though. After that, I need the two of you to come back here. First things first though…what in the world makes you want to go in the first place?" Rube asked, looking between Daisy and George again as he waited for his blueberry pancakes.

"Like I said Rube. We are definitely _not_ going there to bother Mason or Roxy at all. Plus we'd like to do a little sight seeing while we're there. Heard they might have a few good crosses there." Daisy said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh yeah…just for that." George added in quickly, nodding. What she couldn't believe was how quickly Rube had agreed to sending them off like that. Then again, she really didn't need to guess why he was so excited to send Mason off as quickly as he did.

"Well then, we better go and get packed. Come on Georgia." Daisy said, standing up from the small booth. George just simply followed after Daisy just as the waitress walked over, setting a plate of three delicious looking blueberry pancakes in front of him. Of course, with a side of extremely crispy bacon.

'Yes, I think I'll like the peace and quiet for a little while.' Rube thought to himself as he picked up a piece of bacon, putting it into his mouth.


	5. Sorry Guys :

I'm so sorry to disappoint, but I'm going to have to completely rewrite this whole story. Seeing that its been a while since I've last updated it and everything. Not to worry though, because it'll give me some more time to write out some new ideas and all that fun stuff x3

Due to college and everything, I may or may not be getting a new story up at first xD

So yeah. Thank you to those who left me really nice reviews, and hopefully I'll have a new story up in no time x3


End file.
